totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ręce pełne roboty
Total Drama: Luna Island - Odcinek 7 Chris: ' Ostatnio w Total Drama: Luna Island. Zdenerwowany Szef poprzestawiał rury w naszej willi, co doprowadziło do zanieczyszczenia wody pitnej na wyspie. Zadaniem uczestników było znaleźć jedyne nieskażone koryto wody na tej wyspie. Tymczasem Topher odnalazł się w świecie fotografii. Jak Jo wykorzysta zdjęcia Dakoty? Czy Tyler się odnajdzie? Dowiecie się tego oglądając Total Drama: Luna Island. Pokój Chłopaków/Piranie Topher wlewa Maxowi sok. Toczy się rozmowa. '''Topher: ' I co na to powiesz? 'Max: ' Za mało? 40% co najmniej 'Topher: ' Stary, ale ja i tak biorę od Dakoty jedynie 30% 'Max: ' W takim razie szukaj sobie innego frajera. Max wychodzi z pokoju 'Topher: ' Czekaj czekaj. 'Max: ' No? 'Topher: ' Dostaniesz 40% z mojego udziału. Ale pomożesz mi wywalić Jo 'Max: ' Umowa stoi. Las Jo poszła pobiegać przed wyzwaniem. (PZ 'Jo: ') Nie ma to jak maraton z samego rana. Swoją drogą mam zamiar wywołać pewną zadymę między drużynami. A pomoże mi w tym to cudeńko (pokazuje kartę pamięci) Jo biegnie dalej przed siebie, ale nagle się potyka o kamień. 'Jo: ' No do cholery. Jo upadając zauważa but Tylera. 'Jo: ' Chwila. Nie dobrze. Bierze but i zawraca. Willa Chrisa Szef i Chris grają w pokera. 'Szef: ' I co. Znów przegrasz lalusiu 'Chris: ' Nie sądzę. Kładzie karty na stół. 'Chris: ' Full. Ktoś puka do drzwi. 'Chris: ' Proszę Jo wchodzi do willi Chrisa. 'Chris: ' Jo? Co chcesz? 'Jo: ' Patrzcie co znalazłam. Jo kładzie na stół but Tylera. 'Szef: ' Niedobzre, bardzo niedobrze. 'Chris: ' Szefie, czy już powinniśmy opuszczać kraj? Nikt nie odpowiada. 'Chris: ' Szefie? ... Słychać zza okien pisk opon. Chris i Jo wychylają się i zauważają odjeżdżającego Szefa. 'Chris: ' Zawołaj mi tu resztę. Pokój dziewczyn/Piranie Kitty kręci fidget spinnerem. 'Isabella: ' Hej, skąd to masz? 'Kitty: ' Znalazłam w rzeczach Dakoty. 'Isabella: ' Czyli Ty jednak? :O 'Kitty: '''Nie no co Ty? Kitty po chwili schowała fidget spinnera do szuflady Dakoty. (PZ '''Kitty: ') O nie. Dakota, tak mną zmanipulowała, że faktycznie zaczęłam grzebać jej w rzeczach. Jo wchodzi do pokoju. 'Jo: ' Chris Was woła do willi. Pokój chłopaków/Mrówki Alejandro robi pompki, Shawn robi kanapki, B coś liczy. 'Alejandro: ' 99 i 100 'Alejandro: ' Trzeba mieć formę przed następnym zadaniem. Nigdy nie wiesz co Cię czeka. 'Shawn: ' Racja. Dlatego zrobiłem dla nas kanapki z serem. 'Alejandro: ' Dzięki. Alejandro je. 'Alejandro: ' Całkiem dobre. 'Shawn: ' B, co tam liczysz. B pokazuje kartkę. 'Shawn: ' Ok? A co to jest? B coś mówi na migi. 'Shawn: ' A może tak słowami. B wzrusza ramionami. 'Shawn: ' No powiedz, że coś. B nic nie mówi. (PZ 'Shawn: ') On jest zombi. Bez dwóch zdań. Kurczę, szkoda, że nie udało mi się go uratować. Teraz przez nich stracił głos i stał się jednym z nich. Zaraz, a czy on w ogóle kiedykolwiek mówił? Cj wchodzi do pokoju. 'Cj: ' Macie stawić się w willi Chrisa. Willa Chrisa Wszyscy uczestnicy już tam byli. 'Chris: ' Ludzie, mamy sytuacje podbramkową, i myślę nawet o opuszczeniu tej wyspy. 'Topher: ' Stary, nie możesz. Ja tu interesy załatwiam. 'Chris: ' Jakie znowu interesy? 'Jo: ' (po cichu) Żebyś się na nich przejechał frajerze. 'Chris: ' Dobra. Chodzi o to, że znaleźliśmy dzisiaj w lesie tą o to rzecz. Chris pokazuje but Tylera. 'Kitty: ' O nie. 'Cj: ' Zaraz, czy my mamy? 'Chris: ' Nie. Dajcie mi najpierw skończyć. 'Emma: ' Proszę, kontynuuj. 'Chris: ' Co do szukania Tylera, mamy odpowiednich ludzi. Wy macie inne zadanie. Kiedy tylko Szef zobaczył tego buta, od razu z przerażenia dał nogę. Waszym zadaniem jest go odnaleźć i przyprowadzić mi tutaj. Po za tym. Potrzebuje po jednym ochotniku z każdej drużyny. 'Ella: ' Chętnie pomogę 'Cj: ' Ja też się mogę przydać. 'Chris: ' Ok, Wy pomożecie mi w budowie balonu. 'Kitty: ' Balonu? Po co? 'Chris: ' Żeby było można czym uciec na wypadek gdyby Tyler. No wiecie. Wiecie jakie macie zadanie. Ruszajcie. Port Czerwone Mrówki stoją przy porcie. 'Emma: ' Ok, skoro nie ma Cj'a, postanowiłam przejąć dowodzenie. 'Alejandro: ' Dlaczego Ty? 'Emma: ' A dlaczego nie. 'Alejandro: ' Proponuje by dowodził Shawn. W końcu to męska robota. 'Emma: ' Osz Ty. Emma wpycha Alejandro do wody. 'Shawn: ' Auć. Pewnie zimna. Alejandro się wynurza. 'Alejandro: ' Dzięki Emma. Teraz muszę przez Ciebie wrócić do obozu i się przebrać. 'Emma: ' Szerokiej drogi. 'Shawn: ' Ok, ruszajmy. 'Emma: ' Tam jest łódka. Użyjmy jej. Pewien rybak siedzi na brzegu z wędką. Emma, Mike, Shawn i B wsiadają do łódki 'Rybak: ' Ej, to moja łódka. Wyciąga telefon. 'Rybak: ' Halo, komisariat? Łódka Wszyscy wiosłują. Po za Shawnem. 'Emma: ' Shawn, czemu nie wiosłujesz? 'Shawn: ' Skończę tylko kanapkę. 'Emma: ' Ok 'Shawn: ' Może też chcecie. Zrobiłem kilka na zapas. 'Emma i Mike: ' Nie dzięki 'Shawn: ' A Ty B? B kiwa na nie. 'Shawn: ' Tak trudno wykrzesać jedno słowo? 'Emma: ' B nigdy nic nie powiedział. Ścieżka Krwiożercze piranie idą na lotnisko, gdzie mają zamiar jeszcze złapać Szefa. 'Topher: ' Matka natura jest piękna. Topher robi zdjęcie ptakom. 'Dakota: ' Pamiętaj o dzisiejszej sesji. 'Kitty: ' Jakiej sesji. 'Topher: ' Nieważne. 'Jo: ' Idźcie, zaraz Was dogonię. Jo zawraca. 'Kitty: ' Dokąd idziesz. 'Jo: ' Załatwić jedną sprawę. Przed willą Chrisa Ella i Cj skończyli budować. 'Chris: ' Długo nam to zajęło. Ale mam nadzieję, że poleci. 'Cj: ' Nam? Przecież Ty cały ten czas piłeś kawę. 'Ella: ' A co jeśli się tym rozbijemy. 'Chris: ' To mógłby być fajny koniec. No tylko, że pewnie dostałbym 25 lat. 'Ella: ' (wzdycha z przerażenia) Cj wsiada do balonu. Chris odstawia kawę 'Chris: ' Poczekałbyś na mnie. Chris i Cj lecą balonem Obóz Jo wchodzi do pokoju chłopaków ze swojej drużyny, i chowa w szufladzie Tophera jakąś kartkę. Tymczasem Alejandro wychodzi ze swojego pokoju. 'Alejandro: ' Jo, czemu nie jesteś ze swoją drużyną. 'Jo: ' Nie interesuj się. Mam swoje powody. A Ty? 'Alejandro: ' Ja też mam swoje powody. 'Jo: ' Ciekawe jakie. Bo wiesz, ja na ten przykład, mam fajną okazje na wywołanie konfliktu między drużynami. A jak to się nie powiedzie, to mały szantaż nie zaszkodzi. 'Alejandro: ' A co powiesz na współpracę? 'Jo: ' No, nie wiem. Jaką mam gwarancje, że mnie nie wystawisz? 'Alejandro: ' Ponieważ ja też potrzebuję sojusznika. 'Jo: ' Dobra, działajmy w nieoficjalnym sojuszu. Przy okazji, miej oko na Dakotę i Tophera dziś wieczorem. 'Alejandro: ' Jasne. Jezioro Shawn juz wiosłuje tak jak pozostali. 'Shawn: ' Swoją drogą, na co byście chcieli wydać hajs gdy wygracie. 'Emma: ' Muszę opłacić studia prawnicze. A tak po za tym to nie wiem. Może kupię narty i będę skakać. 'Mike: ' Ja bym pojechał z Zoey na niezapomniane wakacje. To by było coś. Trzeba tylko wygrać. W oddali widać strasz przybrzeżną. 'Policjant: ' Jesteście otoczeni. 'Emma: ' Panowie, ja się tym zajmę. 'Rybak: ' (który też był na łodzi straży przybrzeżnej) To oni ukradli mi łódź 'Policjant: ' No ładnie, ładnie. Policjant wypisuje mandat. 'Emma: ' My pożyczyliśmy tylko pańską łódkę. Szukamy naszego kolegi. 'Rybak: ' Gorszej wymówki w życiu nie słyszałem. Emma pokazuje zdjęcie Szefa Hatcheta. 'Rybak: ' Zaraz, czy to Szef Hatchet? 'Emma: ' Tak. 'Rybak: ' Z Totalnej Porażki? 'Emma: ' We własnej osobie. 'Rybak: ' Dobra, odwołuje zawiadomienie. 'Policjant: ' Świetnie. Zdążymy może jeszcze wejść do piekarni po pączki. Emma wraca do łódki 'Shawn: ' Nieźle sobie poradziłaś. 'Emma: ' Drobiazg. Lotnisko 'Kitty: ' Idziemy już tak 3 godziny. Dobrze, że to już tu. 'Isabella: ' Oby Szef tu był 'Gwen: ' Hej patrzcie, czy to...? Zauważa lecących w balonie Chrisa i Cj'a 'Chris: ' Czołem. 'Cj: ' Może wracajmy? 'Chris: ' Nie marudź. Chcę pooglądać jak się zmagają. 'Cj: ' A do naszych nie polecimy? 'Chris: ' A jak się tym steruje? 'Cj: ' No ten... Drapie się po głowie. 'Chris: ' Rozumiem... 'Gwen: ' Szybko, musimy go znaleźć. 'Isabella: ' Ja idę z Kitty. 'Gwen: ' Ok. Dakota? 'Dakota: ' Jasne chodźmy. 'Topher: ' To my idziemy we dwóch Max. Podzielili się na 3 grupy. 'Gwen: ' Sprawdźmy bramę. Może już wchodzi. 'Kitty: ' Sprawdźmy przy biletach. 'Topher: ' To my na poczekalni. Brama na lotnisko '''Gwen Wchodził tutaj taki gościu. Gwen pokazuje ochroniarzowi zdjęcie Szefa. 'Ochroniarz: ' Nie udzielamy takich informacji. 'Gwen: ' Eh. A da się coś zrobić. To naprawdę ważna sprawa. 'Ochroniarz: ' Możecie go jeszcze poszukać. Najbliższy lot za pół godziny. 'Gwen: ' Dakota, idziemy. 'Dakota: ' Może przerwa? 'Gwen: ' Nie ma na to czasu. Poczekalnia 'Max: ' Stary, jak my go mamy znaleźć wśród tłumu. 'Topher: ' Spoko, mam taką specjalną funkcje w aparacie, która to umożliwi. 'Max: ' Obyś mnie nie zawiódł. Jezioro 'Shawn: ' Ocho, zbiera się sztorm. Nagle zaczyna wiać. 'Emma: ' No nie. Jeszcze czego. Zaczyna padać. 'Emma: ' Trzymajcie się mocno. 'Mike: ' Szkoda, że nie ma tu Zoey. Wiatr wywraca łódkę. Drużyna się wynurza. 'Shawn: ' No świetnie. Wynurza się kieł. 'Mike: ' AAAAAAA. 'Emma: ' Spokojnie. On atakuje tylko Scotta. 'Mike: ' Ale tak dziwnie na mnie patrzy. 'Shawn: ' Tu nie ma zombi... tu nie ma zombi... tu nie ma zombi (powtarza w kółko) Emma zauważa, ze nie ma B 'Emma: ' Zaraz, gdzie jest B? 'Shawn: ' B? 'Mike: ' Stary, odezwij się. ... 'Emma: ' O nie. Kasa biletowa na lotnisku 'Kitty: ' Okej, wypatruj go. 'Isabella: ' Kurczę, w tym tłumie ciężko go znaleźć. 'Kitty: ' Może obraliśmy złą drogą i Mrówki go znajdą. 'Isabella: ' Nie sądzę. Patrz na zewnątrz. Pokazuje jeep'a Szefa. 'Kitty: ' Bingo. Przybijają piątkę. 'Isabella: ' Teraz tylko go odnaleźć. 'Kitty: ' Ej Isa. Patrz. 'Isabella: ' Co? Isabella się odwraca. Widać Szefa z walizką jak idzie na pokład samolotu. Strażnik ma wszystko w czterech literach, popijając herbatę, więc Isa i Kitty bez problemu przechodzą obok. 'Kitty: ' Szefie. 'Szef: ' A. To Wy? Czego chcecie. 'Isabella: ' Dostaliśmy wyzwanie, by Cię odnaleźć. 'Kitty: ' Szefie, musisz wrócić. 'Szef: ' Dobra. Poczekajcie, odmelduję się. Obóz 'Chris: ' Moje gratulacje Piranie. Znaleźliście Szefa, więc wygrywacie. Nikt z Was nie wyleci. Isa i Kitty przybijają piątkę. 'Chris: ' Cj, Alejandro. Gdzie reszta Waszej drużyny. 'Cj: ' No tak szczerze powiedziawszy to przez całe zadanie ich nie widziałem. 'Alejandro: ' Pewnie gdzieś na jeziorze. 'Szef: ' Ej Chris. Sprawdzałeś może dzisiaj pogodę? 'Chris: ' No nie. 'Szef: ' To lepiej sprawdź. Chris wyciaga telefon. 'Chris: ' O jasny gwint. W drogę. Szef, Chris i Cj wskakują do balonu. Jezioro 'Mike: ' Czy to nasz koniec? 'Emma: ' Nie spełniłam jeszcze swoich marzeń 'Shawn: ' Została mi ostatnia kanapka. Powinienem się z Wami podzielić. 'Mike: ' Jakoś nie jestem głodny. Chris, Szef i Cj podlatują w balonie. 'Emma: ' Chris, dzięki, że po nas przyleciałeś. 'Chris: ' No tak, show musi trwać, a bez Was to nie możliwe. Shawn zauważa, ze w balonie siedział także B. 'Shawn: ' O widzę, ze B się odnalazł. 'Chris: ' Tak. Trochę przemarzł, ale nic mu nie będzie. Ceremonia 'Chris: ' Muszę powiedzieć, że daliście z siebie wiele. Wytrzymaliście w wodzie przez długi czas i to bez dostania hipotermii. Ale niestety, obraliście złą ścieżkę. Jedno z Was odpadnie. Pianki otrzymują: Emma, Shawn, Alejandro i Mike. B, jesteś bardzo tajemniczy i nigdy nie wiadomo, o czym tak naprawdę myślisz. Cj, balon który zrobiliście z Ellą jest naprawdę dobry, ale czy dobry z Ciebie przywódca. Ostatnia pianka wędruje do. . . . . . . . . . . . . . Cj'a B posmutniał. 'Chris: ' No, trudno się mówi. Wylatujesz. B poszedł do wagonu wstydu. 'Chris: ' I tak bez słowa? Dobrze, czy sojusz Alejandro i Jo przetrwa, czy mój balon zostanie jeszcze kiedyś użyty, czy Cj dowie się prawdy o Dakocie i Topherze. O tym w kolejnych odcinkach Total Drama: Luna Island. Ciekawostki *Jest to drugi raz kiedy wyeliminowany zawodnik nie odzywa się w odcinku w którym odpada. Pierwszy raz taka sytuacja miała miejsce w W Alpach jeszcze trochę zabawimy z Sugar. *Jest to pierwszy odcinek z eliminacją, w którym nie odpada uczestnik z pierwszej obsady. **Jest to także pierwszy odcinek z eliminacją od Poszukiwacze. *Po eliminacji B, po raz pierwszy w sezonie jest przewaga dziewczyn. **Ostatni raz taka sytuacja miała miejsce w Nie jeden plecak w tej wodzie znajdziesz. *Z pokoju zwierzeń skorzystali: Jo, Kitty i Shawn. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Bociana Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama: Luna Island